The Wolf and the Witch
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Anna was just getting ready for winter in her little town, but things turned a little upside down after seeing a werewolf for the first time. (Wolf!Elsa Witch!Anna)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! This is a three-parter! Specially made for my dearest Reithel.**

 **I swear I will be married one day and I will _still_ call this angel 'my Queen'.**

 **Also this** _started_ **as a retelling of Red Riding Hood, but I not only veered off track, I missed the rails and gone in the river...**

 **But I aint taking nothing out cause I hate starting over...so be warned things go screwy near the end.**

* * *

This is a story that has been told over and over. Each rendition changing until the truth had been hidden and turned into long forgotten lore. All that remained from the truth were but three things:

A girl.

A wolf.

A red hood.

This is the true story of Red Riding Hood.

 **~TWatW~TWatW~TWatW~**

It starts off in a lonesome village at the cusp of a forest. Winter was slowly starting so the men were hard at work bringing in lumber while the women made the last rounds of shopping. Everything were rather dreary and plain, all grays and whites and withered brown. All except for one spot of color in this dreary town.

A girl, with a red hood. It looked like it had been dipped in blood. All the residences knew this girl and they greeted her kindly. Her hair red as well, but she would argue that it was orange. They would just laugh and call her silly and she would pout before going on her marry way.

This girl named Anna, skipped all the way to the edge of the forest, far from where the men were trudging in and out. There she would pick flowers to give to the woman of the town to place in their homes for their own spots of colors. There weren't many flowers left with the light snow falling and she started picking them all.

She hummed a delightful tune to herself before something made her stop. It was the snapping of branches and a low growl coming from the woods. When she looked up she saw glowing blue eyes staring at her. With her heart pounding in her chest she hurried back to the town and told them of the beast she saw in the woods. They didn't listen however saying that it was most likely her imagination. There were neither wolves in the area nor any other beasts that they knew about.

Anna felt dejected. She knew she saw something. Something that had frightened her. But none the less she just sighed and headed back to her house.

That night the town was awoken with a scream. People rushed out with lanterns and rifles, looking for intruders. What they found was a massive white wolf standing on its hind legs. It had a human like appearance at how its upper body wasn't like its lower, but its head was still that of a wolf.

Someone cried werewolf and it leaped over a bunch of armed men before running off into the woods, but not before bumping into Anna as the girl rushed to see what the commotion was about. She startled and those glowing blue eyes turned to her briefly before continuing to run.

Anna felt confused. Those eyes didn't look menacing, rather they looked scared. She was about to go after the beast when the man that had screamed pulled at her red cape and she frowned to him.

"This little witch brought that monster here!" He scowled. The man was a young fellow around her age. Of course he would call her a witch; he was from the town at the other side of the woods. She had heard that they burned witches there or simply anyone with hair like hers.

"Little Anna? Hans you must be daft, there is no way that Anna had anything to do with this," one of the town leaders said as he shook his head.

"I've lived here my whole life, born and raised and I have never done anyone harm," she scowls to him and he growls.

"She knew about the beast! Told us about it and because we did not believe her she let it loose onto the town!" He says making a murmur rise among the people.

"Let us not start a ruckus this time of night! Everyone get back to your homes, we will deal with this in the morning!" Another town leader said. People walked back to their homes still murmuring.

The next morning the town was still on edge, but this time it was due to there being new comers. They wore black leather and silver armour. Anna did not like the look of these men.

"People of Arendelle, we come to your rescue. There is rumor of a werewolf and witches in these woods, but never fear we will rid your lands of these fowl beasts," the leader of the men says as he sits atop his horse.

Anna's breath hitches and she moves her hood over her head some more to hide her hair. She knew she wasn't a witch, but that won't stop them. The stories shies heard of ow they dealt with witches was enough to make any grown man pale and shiver.

"The first thing we will be doing is taking statements of anyone that had seen this white demon. We can be found in the city hall, those that want to speak to us can, but after that we will come to each of you individually," the man said. Anna could feel herself shiver. She might have a day or two before they get to her and in that time she needs a miracle.

As the people swarmed into the small city hall to retell their horrifying encounter with the beast last night Anna went about doing her usual routine. The forest was silent as the woodcutters were busy and the hunters were still out hunting.

She sighed and stared at her basket of herbs. With the winter on their heels there weren't much left, but that was expected. What wasn't expected was the low growling that started to surround her. Anna tensed and slowly looked around for the source. Once her head turned to the side and she could see mostly behind her she gasped and turned her body around.

Piercing ice blue eyes stared at her. The creatures snow white pelt stood ruffled. Anna could faintly make out something dark mat its fur around its shoulder area. Its neck fur obscuring it with how extremely fluffy it was.

Its eyes casts to her basket briefly before looking back to her, Anna couldn't move even if she wanted to. Fear was paralyzing her.

"Please don't kill me," she managed to whisper out, even though she realizes how idiotic that must sound; talking to an animal as if it would understand.

The wolf looked to her basket again before dropping down onto its side. The dark matted furs now close enough for Anna to see. The redhead gasped, it was dried blood. A nasty looking cut concealed under it. Anna cursed her kind heart as she pulled out her water skin.

"You poor thing, you're hurt, who did this to you?" She cooed as she cleaned it. The wolf whimpered slightly. Anna took out some moss and placed it over the already healing wound. The wolf yipped, but only kept whimpering.

"I thought werewolves were supposed to heal quickly," Anna grumbled, but she took her words back as she noticed the tip of something actually poking out of the cut where it was most agitated. Anna carefully removed it and blinked.

 _Silver._

It was the tip of an arrow.

"Oh you poor thing," Anna sighed and the wolf seemed to relax after it was removed. Anna gasped as she saw the wound close up in front her eyes before the beast stood slowly and shook itself.

"Well now you're healed, you can get out of here. Run as far as you can you hear? There are men here, hunters, I might not be lucky to get away but you can," Anna said as she stared into those ice blue eyes. The creature blinked before huffing and started going deeper into the woods.

Anna stood and watched it leave. Before it disappeared it looked back to her and wagged its tail slightly. The redhead sighed. At least one of them would be safe now.

Just like Anna had suspected, she had been accused by Hans of being a witch. The men had dragged her out of her home just as she had gotten dressed for the day. She tried fighting her way out, but their grips where like iron. As she was presented in front of the town folk she could see how upset they were. She saw tears and disbelief. She saw guilt and sadness. They knew her, but they were powerless.

"For those of you that are not aware, there are outward signs witches cannot hide," the leader said as he ripped her hood off her head making her pigtails fall over her shoulders.

"Red hair is the sign of the devil; this girl is a soulless creature. She could have bewitched you all with her so called healing," he growled and she glared at him. Before she could say anything he pressed her head down and into a vat of water. Anna gasped and struggled as water rushed into her nose and mouth. He pulled her out and she couched.

"Confess witch!" He growled before forcing her back into the water. This time she was prepared and kept her breath, but it was short lived as her lung burned for air. Her struggling intensified as she felt sick to her stomach.

"I can do this all day!" He snapped as he pulled her back up. Anna was gasping and coughing for much needed air, but water escaped her throat as she coughed. She felt like crying as he went to dunk her head again, but a voice broke the air.

"That is enough! What do you think you're doing to one of my citizens?" The crowd gasped and dropped to their knees as everyone turned to look at none other than their queen. Anna watched as she dismounted her horse and stepped up to the wooden platform.

"My queen I am doing you a service in ridding your lands of evil," he merely said. Anna was still gasping for breath.

"You know that any and all executions need to be authorized by me," she glared at him and he gave a mock bow still gripping Anna's head.

"Very well my Queen, this girl is a witch and as such she needs to be exposed and then executed," he said with a twisted smile.

"You believe that water boarding would show she is a witch? How?" The queen demanded.

"Simple, if she survives she is a witch, if she doesn't then she is not," he simply stated. Anna felt herself frown at that logic.

"That is the single most idiotic thing I have ever heard. You would murder and innocent woman just in the hopes that she is a witch? That's ludicrous!" The Queen said. Anger was evident but she needed to be composed.

"How else do you suppose we do this then my _dearest_ Queen?" He asked, but Anna could hear the distaste in his voice.

"Anything but blatant torture. What is your success rate?" she demands and he blinks.

"Nearly ninety percent," he says and her eyes narrow.

"How many have you prosecuted?" She asked and he sneered.

"Nearly a thousand," he answers.

"That's over 100 innocent women you murdered," she scolds and turns to the people of the village.

"Would you trust a group of people that has out right killed over 100 of innocent women? Not to mention most likely faking some of them to be witches just to make them look better?" She asked and the town's folk started murmuring. Anna knew they don't even reach three hundred people here so thinking of them killing a third of the town was extreme.

"Anna has never done anyone wrong!" A woman yelled from the back.

"She aids us when we're ill and gathers supplies when we cannot!" A man said. The crowed started angrily yelling at the group of hunters. Anna was happy that everyone cared for her this much.

"Now unhand that girl and leave my lands. I will appoint people to investigate and take care of any so called monsters," the queen says with an upturn of her nose. A few of her guards saw to the man and his hunters were escorted out of town.

Anna sat down on the wooden platform as she sighed. Happy to be alive. Her attention was brought to the Queen in front of her when she felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder. Anna gasped at the striking blue eyes looking at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly and Anna gulped as she nodded.

"I'm glad I came when I did, I have been hearing talk of these so called hunters," she almost sneered.

"I am entirely grateful, your Majesty," Anna said with a bow of her head. The queen smiled and gently placed the red hood back onto Anna's head. The redhead watched the vacant stare the monarch had as she adjusted the hood and dusted off the cape at her shoulders. All the while a smile graced her lips.

Anna dragged her eyes away from the queens blue ones and trailed over her white hair, following her braid that rested over her shoulder. Teal eyes glued to the faint mark on her shoulder.

"You must have so many questions," the queen whispers and Anna blinks out of her staring. She can't form words as those piercing blue eyes bore into her soul.

"I never did thank you properly for taking care of me, that arrow tip was keeping me from changing back. The silver kept me from touching it and it was dipped into wolfs bane to keep me from shifting," the queen hums softly as she re-does the ropes that bound her cape around her chest.

"Y-you're the," Anna tries but her breath escapes her.

"The wolf? Yes, that is true and I do hope that you would keep that secret?" Elsa asks as fear flashes in her eyes. Anna startles and rushes to assure the queen.

"Of course! My lips are sealed, I owe you my life your Majesty," Anna says as she waves her hands in front her chest. The young queen smiles softly before turning to look at one of the guards that were approaching them.

"The men have been escorted my queen, we have a spy following them to ensure they follow your word," the man says as he gives a slight bow with a fisted hand over his heart.

"Thank you Marshall, please see to that they did not harm anyone else," Elsa says and the man nods before walking off. The monarch turns a smile back to the redhead.

"Come back to the castle with me," Elsa said and Anna blinked.

"Wh-why your Majesty?" She asked and Elsa gave her a curious look. Ice blue eyes searched the confused teal ones.

"You don't know, do you?" Elsa asks a little in surprise but more in awe.

"Know what your Majesty?" Anna asked with a frown.

"Why that you are a witch, of the rare sort, a healer, white magic is becoming more and more scarce these days," Elsa sighed as she shook her head. Anna blinked repeatedly as she tried to process this information.

"Come to the castle with me, I will send a skilled physician to take over here. Once back at the capitol I will tell you all that you need to know," Elsa said with a kind smile as she held the girls hand.

There wasn't much Anna could do in this situation. She couldn't turn down the request of the Queen. That would be rude and the monarch did just save her life. So with a gulp and a nods Anna agreed to accompany Elsa back to the castle. It wasn't that long of a ride, but it was long enough for her to start feeling restless.

She wanted answers.

What she got was a book.

Anna looked up with furrowed brows to the smiling Queen in front of her. Ever since they set foot onto castle grounds it was like Elsa had turned into a different person. She was more relaxed and her back wasn't as stiff anymore.

"This book is one that has been handed down for generations and is very important for every werewolf to learn," Elsa said as she dusted off her hands and took a seat to the redheads' side.

"Now I don't want you reading all of it, some parts I'd rather you not know about werewolves," Elsa said as she bit her lip as a faint dust of pink covered her cheeks, "but the parts that involve witches, I would like you to be informed on," she said before flipping open the large book to her desired page.

Anna's eyes widened as she leaned closer to start reading. Honestly, couldn't the older woman just tell her? She wasn't a book learner.

However the things she read were very interesting. It talked about how a werewolf distinguished witches from humans and other things. As Anna read more she understood in some way the reason the Queen wanted her to come back to the castle.

"Wait you want to court me?" Anna asked in disbelieve. There was a darker shade of pink over the woman's cheeks and nose now.

"Well, all Alpha's, such as myself, follow the basic need to sought out a witch, be they male or female, to be their mate," Elsa started and Anna shook her head.

"Why a witch? Why not just go with a werewolf?" Anna asked confused.

"Well the thing is, werewolves are half human and half wolf, so to keep the human half from being dominated by animalistic needs a werewolf will go for a human mate. Alphas on the other hand need to stay in charge and what better way than to have a magic user be the human? Witches provide protection and can blend into society," Elsa explained.

Anna took all of this in and just nodded her head.

"But, were both female, how will there be kids?" Anna asked as she tilted her head.

"The Alpha has two genders, so if we were both male, I'd be impregnated. If you were male, I'd be impregnated. If I were male you'd be impregnated and seeing as were both female, you will be impregnated. There will always be a way to have pups," Elsa explained with a wave of each hand before bringing them together and lacing her fingers.

Anna stared with her mouth agape. This went against everything she thought she knew about anatomy. Then again she didn't think supernatural things were real.

"Wait, as far as I know I'm not a witch," Anna said as she tilted her head and frowned. Her heart was actually hammering in her chest. Elsa gave her a coy smile.

"It could be that your parents were both human, hence you not knowing," she simply shrugged.

Anna nods at that, before realization hit her. Her eyes widened and her heart rate reached new heights.

"You plan to court me?" She nearly yells, making Elsa giggle and nod. The girl was a breath of fresh air.

"I believe I have already confirmed that the first time you asked," Elsa said and Anna blushed slightly.

"Your Highness-"

"Anna."

"My Queen?"

 _"Anna."_

"E-Elsa, I don't think I'm any good for this. I don't know the first thing about etiquette, or what to say to royals, or how to act, or what's allowed and what's not," Anna started as she gripped her braids.

Elsa could only smile at how cute the girl was being. She would admit this was a little different that how things were supposed to go. Normally there were witches among the nobles, but with all the damned witch hunting, things had been difficult.

Though the young queen would be lying if she said she didn't prefer the adorable redhead. It did not matter to her if the girl wasn't of a higher rank. Her wolf was happy and so was she.

"Relax, Anna, take deep breaths," Elsa smiled and placed her hands on the girls, bringing them down to rest in her lap. Anna bit her lip and looked up to the taller woman through her eyelashes.

Elsa swallowed thickly as the girl fluttered them. Her eyes were such a beautiful teal. Elsa had to turn her head away and cough into one hand as she willed her growling wolf to obey.

Now was not the time to claim the girl. She needed to court her first.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated, but not obligated!**

 **Hope you like it My Queen!**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The long awaited second part!**

 **I bet ya'll will enjoy this one...also...might turn into a 4 parter and not a 3...stay tuned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Queen Elsa brought Anna to the castle. The young Queen had been nothing but the perfect host, but as of a few days ago, she had been almost ignoring the redhead.

Not in a way that made Anna feel unwelcome. The young Queen would get extremely flustered, which was unlike her, and stutter up a fierce storm before excusing herself.

Anna tried asking some of the senior castle staff if they knew why, but they just smiled kindly and shook their heads. She tried asking one of the royal guards, namely Marshall, Elsa's most trusted military official and war adviser, but the man simply said it was not his place to discuss his Alpha's personal life.

After that comment Anna was a little confused. She asked what he meant by Alpha, and if that means he knew of what she was. He had sighed and took her to the side of the training grounds.

"Ma'am, we the royal guards are all werewolves and Queen Elsa is our leader. Our Alpha, I am the Beta, second in command when her Majesty is not around. The castle staffs are all werewolves themselves. The nobles consist of retired royal guards and magic wielders," he explained and things made more sense now to the redhead.

"Are you sure you can't tell my why she's acting like this?" Anna asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm afraid not, maybe you could look through the book she showed you the first time?" Marshal smirked as the young witch perked up. He shook his head and smiled as the girl took off running to the castle.

Anna found the book rather quickly. It was thick and old and frankly it was behind a class case. With slow movements and delicate fingers she pulled the book from its resting place. Satisfied that she was in the clear, Anna moved to the desk nearby and opened the book. The index at the start didn't make much sense.

Oh! She could read! She could read and write at the very least, something she had taught herself when going into becoming a healer. She would write down her findings and thoughts on plants, to keep her from forgetting.

The index didn't make sense because it spoke of things she had no clue on and she guesses that's due to her only reading about the relationship between magic user and werewolf. Taking a deep breath and narrowing her choices down, she closes her eyes and lets her fingertip land on what fate thought she should read.

 _Mating: how to control the wolfs desire – p.269_

That sounded very promising.

 _The easiest way to keep control over the wolf, as we all know, is Aconitum lycoctonum (wolfsbane). However this is not a permanent solution. It is merely temporary._

 _If you find yourself in a position where the wolf cannot be controlled, it is best to find a compromise between what it is that the wolf desires and what you can give it._

 _Effectively removing that which the wolf want's would be optimal, but if the wolf craves to form a True Bond with a human or magic user, then it is best to avoid the person till you have a chance to do what the wolf wants._

Anna tilted her head. She saw something on the index pointing to that of bonds. Flipping back to the front she finds the page number and flips to that topic.

 _There are three types of Bonds._

 _True Bond_

 _Soul Bond_

 _Breed Bond_

 _True Bond: The Wolf's choice._

 _In terms of this type of bonding the Wolf had chosen its mate. The human or magic user it deems acceptable to mate with for life._

 _This Bond is the strongest bond the wolf will respond to. If its mate is in danger or distressed the wolf will do everything to protect them or comfort them. The human has little say in whom this person is and may not be the humans choice in partner._

 _Soul Bond: The Human's choice._

 _As with the True Bond, this is the name of the human's bond with a magic user or human. This is the humans choice and they will do whatever it takes to care for their mate._

 _This bond happens rarely as humans are not known for sticking with one person for their whole life. Unlike a True Bond where the wolf would never bond with another after the death of their mate, the human will most likely find another._

 _Breed Bond: The Survival's choice._

 _A Bond that is rather uncommon, but this usually happens when the werewolf population is starting to dwindle._

 _The wolf will overpower the human and seek out the best mate to ensure strong offspring. Normally not a thing that befalls to an Alpha, only in very rare occurrences might that be the case._

 _The wolf will breed with a few females and breed with them often till it feels like the population is starting to become steady._

This was all so interesting to Anna that she ended up reading the book from the start. It was well into the night before she was snapped out of it by a knock on the library door.

"Anna? You didn't show up to dinner, is everything alright?" Came Elsa's voice as the woman entered the room. Anna's head snapped up and she grinned.

"I've been reading, why didn't you tell me you were having trouble controlling your wolf, Elsa?" Anna asked as she stood.

She could see the young Queens shoulders tense and a blush creep its way over her nose and cheeks. Her eyes widened and she started fidgeting with her fingers.

"You-you read the book?" Her voice was slightly trembling.

"Partly, it is over five hundred pages Elsa. Be that as it may, I want to know why you've been avoiding me," Anna said with a slight pout. She had become accustomed to the older woman's attention and for it to suddenly stop was making her feel a little insecure.

"I-I didn't mean to. I just, I needed to," Elsa tried to speak, but as Anna made her way closer to the monarch, the queen was trying to step away.

Anna's eyes briefly fell to a pendant around the woman's neck. Something she had seen her wear since the game of cat and mouse started. It was silver, she realised, and inside she could see the familiar purple flower.

"Are you trying to control your wolf from trying to form a True Bond with me?" Anna asked in a bout of courage. She never liked beating around the bush.

Elsa gulped and words failed her as she gaped like a fish out of water. The redhead took this opportunity to move between the blonde and the door. Impeding any escape she could have planned.

"Come now Elsa, you already said you wanted to court me," Anna said innocently.

"The operative word being court, Anna. This should be done properly; I can't have the wolf speeding up a long process. People will talk and keeping a low profile with the humans is imperative," Elsa said as she stumbled slightly against a chair near the lit fireplace.

Anna was stalking her like she was the wolf and Elsa was its prey. This made both their hearts thump in their chests at the reversal of roles.

"No one needs to know, we could speed up the private courting and still do a public courting at the right pace," Anna simply said as if it would solve everything.

"Anna, you clearly haven't read far enough. If the wolf decides to form this bond it is going to," Elsa's voice drifted off as her eyes frantically searched the teal ones before her.

"Going to what?" Anna asked. She was so close to the queen that the back of Elsa's legs hit the chair and she ended up sitting down.

"I'd rather not say, Anna, it's not befitting for a queen," Elsa said as she tried looking anywhere but at the redhead. Anna hummed and sat down on the older woman's lap.

"Oh my," Elsa said softly and Anna could hear her swallow as she tensed up.

"Tell me Elsa," Anna purrs as she toys with the pendant. Elsa's eyes widen.

"No! Don't take that off! It's all that is stopping us from...from getting lost in th-the...the...the carnal activity of pure unadulterated sex! Yes! The sex that the beast, not us people, but the beast must do to form the bond!" Elsa cried out hastily as panic raised her voice a few octaves.

Anna's hand stilled as she held the pendant. Her eyes moved from the beautiful silver to more beautiful blue. She had not read as to how the bonds were made, but the thought of doing such an act before marriage was received with mixed feelings.

At first it seemed like Anna would drop the subject, but a thought entered her mind.

 _If we're courting as is and we will eventually be married, then being intimate is a given, why should it matter when it is?_

"I want to form the bond Elsa," Anna says softly as she looked deep into the queen's eyes.

"But Anna," she starts, but is cut off by a gentle peck of the redhead.

"There is no two ways about this. We are courting and I suspect you would be the one to propose and I already know I will say yes. Why wait? Your wolf wants it now; does the human part not want me?" Anna asked innocently.

"I do Anna, I really do, but please you must understand there is a risk in doing this. If you become-wait…did you just agree to marry me?" Elsa asked as the words Anna had spoken sank in.

"That is the end goal of courting, is it not?" Anna asked innocently as she bit her lip.

"W-well yes, but-but what if you end up not loving me? A loveless marriage is no marriage at all. I don't want you to end up hating me for not being able to be with someone you actually have feelings for," Elsa started to say but once again the soft lips of Anna stopped her.

"Silly Elsa, you're all I think about and all I care for. Your attention is pleasant and you make my heart race. There are butterflies in my stomach and these past few days where you have been avoiding me as made me so sad," Anna said and rested her forehead against Elsa's.

"I'm sorry Anna that was never my intention, I just…I wanted to do this right. You deserve the best," Elsa whispered as she enjoyed the tender moment.

"You are more than the best, I might not be wealthy or of noble blood, but I can love you like no one else," Anna smiled and nuzzled her nose against the young queens.

Elsa's breath hitched slightly and her body was humming. The wolf inside her had stopped growling and was now whimpering like a sad puppy asking for permission to do what it wanted. The blonde took in a deep breath before gripping the pendant around her neck.

Anna gasped as smoke started rising from the queens hand. A strangled half human and half wolf whine escaped the queen.

"I love you Anna, please…forgive me," Elsa whispered before ripping the pendant away and throwing it across the room.

Anna gasped as she found herself pinned to the floor by the white wolf. Elsa's dress lay shredded around them. The transformation was so sudden that Anna didn't have time take in what had happened.

The beast sniffed over Anna's body, its cold snout pressing against her skin and pushing away at her dress. It huffed and clawed off her dress making the green fabric mix among the blue.

Anna found herself blushing fiercely as she lay naked and vulnerable. The wolf seemed pleased.

With a slightly trembling hand, Anna reached up and stroked at the wolf's fur. The beast blinked and looked down at her. The fur was soft under her fingers and her hand nearly disappeared into the mane of the beast. She could now take a good and calm look at the beast.

From its waist down it looked like a wolf, but from the waist up she was more human. Its front legs were arms and instead of paws it had hands with long and strong fingers. It had a thick neck that helped support its large lupine head.

Beautiful is what Anna would describe it.

She moved both hands to stroke at the muzzle and she smiled as the wolf closes her eyes, leaning into the touch.

"Do what you must, I am yours to take," Anna says softly and the beast gives her a few licks before she felt it moving her.

It dawned on Anna what was about to happen when the wolf moved her onto all fours. She didn't realize she was about to commit bestiality, but was that really the case if the beast was a human?

A gasp escaped her as she feels something press between her legs. She looked down between her legs and sees a massive, red throbbing wolf prick wiggling as the beast got into position.

Slight panic shot through her body, but it died down as she felt reassuring nuzzles and licks on her back.

There was a second where it felt like the wolf moved away from her before she felt pain from the swift and rough penetration.

Anna let out a scream as she felt like she was being split open, pain shooting over her body and heating up considerably.

This must be why Elsa had asked for forgiveness.

Anna trembled as she felt the wolf whimper and nuzzle her neck as one massive hand covered half her tummy, obviously apologetic for the discomfort it was causing.

She panted softly before swallowing and nodding, her body wiggling on her knees a little to get into a more comfortable stance before feeling the warmth that covered her back side move.

She felt the wolf cock move out of her, not all, but most before it was shoved back into her. Over and over and over.

The pain quickly gave way to pleasure as the beast took her.

Anna gasped and moaned as the wolf picked up speed till it set into rutting inside her.

The hand on her tummy move to grope at her breast as the other hand steadied itself next to her.

Anna moaned louder as the wolf's long and warm tongue licked at her neck and curled around her jaw, leaving a trail of rapidly cooling saliva in its wake. Gasping she inched her hand slightly so that her pinkie brushed up against the beast's thumb.

Immediately, the beast lifted its giant hand and put it over Anna's. It gave a grunt as her rutting turned more frantic. Anna could feel something build up inside her. It was getting harder and harder the control her breathing as her brain was starting to shut down. A white hot haze spreading over her consciousness as something that was coiling inside her broke.

The wolf let out a yip and a soft howl and she screamed. Her body wrecked itself while her climax washed over her.

The beast moved its hands to grip at the floor under her, nails scraping against the surface. Its big, strong arms pinning her to its body as it thrust into her one more time before its own climax reached it.

Anna felt something hot fill her up and she gasped. The wolf's semen filled her up fast and she realized that what Elsa had meant about speeding up the process and people talking.

 _What if she became pregnant?_

That thought did not scare her like she thought. It sends pleasant tingles up her spine. Excitement coursed through her once more.

A whine left the witch as the wolf pulled away. She didn't want it to be over just yet. It felt too good.

Before she could voice her displeasure she was moved onto her back.

Her eyes widened at the still hard and throbbing wolf cock that was now glistening and dripping from the mixed fluids of their mating. The wolf was panting with its tongue hanging out and drool dripping from the tip.

Anna let out a moan as it licked at her breasts with long, broad strokes, setting her already worked up nerves on fire. Her hands went to scratch at its ears, which only provoked the wolf into licking her neck and face.

Anna giggled before a very indecent sound escaped her as she felt the cock thrust back into her. She ended up tugging on those ears as she was stuffed full again.

Instinctively she moved her legs over the wolf's hips as it started to rut into her once more. She loved the feeling of the fur on her thighs and brushing against her heated skin.

She could feel her body move against the carpet with every thrust, creating quite the rug burn on her back. The large wolf cock was ramming and rubbing against all the right spots and Anna was close to her next climax already.

She gripped the beast's fur as its thrusts became harder. She could feel it trying to do something and when she looked down between their bodies she saw what it wanted.

It wanted to thrust its swelling knot inside her. The thought of being tied to the beast for up to an hour or two made her tip over the edge.

She screamed as her climax morphed into another one as the wolf managed to force the knot into her. It let out a loud howl as she screamed.

Anna clawed at its fur as her back arched and her muscles tightened.

The wolf ejaculated wave after wave of semen inside her for several minutes. The fullness in her womb from the wolf's cum made her climax again.

Both their intense orgasms lasted several minutes before they collapsed together.

Both were panting and trembling. Anna was covered in sweat and she could feel the beast throb inside her, making her overworked muscles clench down in response.

The redhead giggled tiredly as a tongue gently licked her face. The wolf let out tiny yips as if asking her if she was alright. All she could do was nod.

"I am perfectly alright Elsa," she said breathlessly. The wolf nuzzled its massive head into her neck and like that they stayed for the time being that they were tied together. They both take a little nap as their activity took its toll.

When Anna woke, the wolf was no longer there; instead Elsa was in its place. She was blushing profusely and hugging a blanket from the nearby sofa to her naked form.

"How long have you been awake?" Anna asked as she too blushed and found a blanket covering her as well.

"N-not long, you woke when I covered you," Elsa said as she tried meeting the witch's gaze. Anna bit her lip and leaned forward. She could feel the heat of the queen's blush on her lips as she kissed her cheek.

"I think we should let that which just transpired rest in our subconscious while we sleep, then we can speak," Anna smiled and Elsa just nodded.

"Let me just call a servant to bring us each a change of clothes," Elsa whispered before getting up. Anna bit her lip as she watched the young queen's hips sway. The memory of what happened made her blush and cover her face. She felt a little sore, but ultimately very good. Walking might be a slight issue.

"I guess I didn't need to ask for someone," Elsa says and Anna looks up. Elsa was carrying dresses in her arms.

"This was outside the door, this does not…bode well," Elsa said and blushed even more.

"Well you did let out a really loud howl, I bet the whole castle heard that," Anna said with a nervous giggle.

"Oh, heavens no!" Elsa said and buried her face in the dresses. Anna stood on shaking legs and reassured the queen.

"Surely they knew what was going to happen eventually," Anna said and after taking a deep calming breath they got dressed. This time when the opened the door, two maids stood and waited.

"We took the liberty in moving both Lady Anna's and our Queen's essentials to the King and Queen bedroom," the elder of the two said.

Anna could see Elsa's eyes widen as another blush spread over her face.

"We have also sent letters to request event planners to arrive tomorrow morning for her Majesty to talk to," the other, younger, one said.

"This is all a bit fast ladies, don't you agree?" Elsa asked after shaking her head and steeling herself.

"Oh please my Queen, your Alpha line has always been very virile, best to get this sorted as soon as possible," the elder said with a smirk.

"Oh sweet heavens," Elsa said as she covered her face.

"It's just natural my Queen, maybe you get lucky and it did not take right away," the younger said trying to reassure the Alpha.

"I just want this conversation to end please," Elsa said into her hands and the ladies nodded. They lead them to the master bedroom and Anna was astonished. It was the size of a house and the bed was massive, big enough for at least five people to sleep comfortably.

"Why is the bed made of metal?" Anna asked as she tilted her head.

"So it won't break as easily Lady Anna," the older maid said and winked. This just made Anna blush. Things could get interesting that is for sure.

* * *

 **This was tons of fun to write...oh! Thanks to my Beta Ice for helping with the smut! I was half asleep and wrote it and he was nice enough to make it readable. Thanks bud!**

 **See ya'll when I see ya'll!**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dearies!**

 **Sorry for the long wait on this one! Oh! I saw Frozen 2! It was soooooo gooooood. I love it to bits! I'd give it a 8 out of 10 though, really wished the sad parts lasted longer and that things didn't move so fast...other then that it was borderline perfect! A lot of Elsanna moments to squeal over.**

 **Anyway! On with the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna's heart felt like it was desperately holding onto hope to stop itself from breaking. She chastised herself for thinking the things she was thinking about. Her mind was irrational and maybe she was just over tired, but she will have the answers she seeks and she will have them now.

The past two weeks had been very busy for both her and the Queen. Elsa was in her office meeting with people day in and day out. Anna would have gone to her sooner to hear why, but she's been busy herself with lessons on how to be a princess.

So the time she spent with Elsa had been minimal, maybe a quick lunch, but the young Queen wouldn't come to bed till the moon was high. Then she'd leave again before the sun had risen. The time they did spend together was very lovely, but short lived as Elsa had so many meetings.

Today however she just needed to know what was going on. The castle was full of talk and chatter about the ship that had docked during the night. As she walked to the main study to which Elsa has called home for the past two weeks Anna heard the help talk.

Elsa was meeting with a very beautiful Princess from a Kingdom called Corona. Anna's heart raced. There was no reason for her to be jealous. Elsa's wolf had already made a bond, but her mind would not stop its paranoia.

What if Elsa-no. She would not think like that. Elsa would never; they were courting for goodness sake! Then why was her heart hurting? It wasn't rational. Elsa cared for her. Yes, they haven't been…intimate since that first time and they haven't progressed in the human category. She knows Elsa still finds her attractive.

Anna had woken up enough times these past two weeks to Elsa grinding into her backside when spooning, making small whimper and yipping sounds. So she knows Elsa, or maybe rather, her wolf still cares for her.

"Elsa I demand an explanation!" Anna announces loudly as she slams the door open. She wanted to know what Elsa was doing. Why she hadn't introduced her to the Princess yet. Most importantly, what was all the talk about a ball that was happening in a short few days?

"You were right Elsa; she is a breath of fresh air."

Anna glared to the woman, or Princess, that was oh so comfortably sitting on the young Queens lap. Elsa was slightly tense as her hands gripped the arm rests. It did look a lot like when Anna sat on Elsa's lap before being ravished by the wolf.

Anna could feel her cheeks heat up and her eyes sting. She was trying very hard not to show that she was upset and that her heart was feeling like it was being ripped out her chest.

Elsa felt her wolf whimper and whine at sensing the distressing feelings coming from its mate. The Queen all but pushed the Princess off her lap and moved to comfort the young witch.

"Don't touch me," Anna whispered as she moved out of the Queens reach. Elsa's wolf whimpered and curled its tail between its legs. It hurt Elsa to feel such sadness and distress.

"Anna, love please," Elsa whispered. The redhead could see the Princess's eyes widen to the side.

"Oh my gods Elsa you didn't tell her?" The Princess asked in shock.

"I was meaning to, but with all the preparations and meetings it…slipped my mind," the Queen said as she curled her arms around her waist.

"Slipped your mind? Elsa the poor woman!" The Princess said making the Queen flinch slightly.

"Tell me what? If it's that you plan on-"

"Don't finish that sentence Anna. I am not planning on dropping our courting for Rapunzel," Elsa said hastily as she moved to hold the redheads hand.

"Well excuse me for thinking that, you two seemed very comfortable in each other's personal space," Anna tried her very best not to hiss.

"Anna not only is she an Alpha werewolf too, but she's also my cousin," Elsa said with a hesitant smile. Anna blinked then sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I am so sorry," she said as she looked up to Elsa apologetically.

Elsa felt her wolf whine a little and wag its tail slightly as she moved to hug the witch. She wanted nothing more than to kiss all of Anna's stress away.

"Aww such a cute pair."

Anna jumped and clung to Elsa as black smoke curled around their feet before forming a shape next to the Princess. The witch's eyes widened as the black smoke turned into a man.

"Eugene, play nice," Rapunzel smirked and hugged the man's arm.

"Pleasant to meet you again Eugene," Elsa smiled and he gave a slight bow.

"Like wise Queen Elsa," he smiled then trained his eyes onto Anna.

"So this is what a healer looks like? I've never seen a white witch before," he said and Anna felt slightly offended.

"What are you supposed to be, a dark witch that can turn into smoke?" Anna shot back. She doesn't know where her hostility came from, but she didn't like the way his eyes gleamed.

"She's got spunk! Names Eugene, dark wizard mind you and I have control of darkness," he said with a puffed up chest. Anna just raised an eyebrow. She was not intimidated by him.

"So you must be very useful for the kingdom, like say an assassin, a scout, an informant?" Anna asked as she tried to get a feel for the man's intentions.

He looked very smug and he opened his mouth to answer but the Princess beat him to it, "he was a thief," she said.

"Was?" Anna asked frowning slightly.

"It's a long story, but it all boils down to him now being my husband," Rapunzel said as she raised one hand to wiggle her ring finger.

"Okay so, what kind of bond do you two have?" Anna asked as she tilted her head. Rapunzel's face slowly started to light up as she began to smile. Her bright green eyes turning to Elsa.

"She knows about bonds Elsa?" She asked coyly before stepping closer and giving the redhead a noticeable sniff before doing the same to the young Queen.

"Oh my, my, my, Elsa you naughty pup!" Rapunzel giggled happily and clapped her hands. Elsa's face started to turn a bright red as she tensed up.

"Is it that noticeable?" She asked softly and Anna frowned slightly.

"No, I can tell it's been a while since the scent was made, I am impressed with how well you're controlling yourself," Rapunzel smirked. Anna's eyes widened and she started to understand what they were referring too.

"Elsa wears a special necklace," Anna said as she tapped the silver locket around the Queens neck. The cloths keeping it from touching her skin. She does wonder how she manages to put it on without it hurting too much.

"Always so proper, Elsa honestly you don't need stuff like that if, you know, you give in," Rapunzel grinned mischievously. It only resulted in Elsa blushing more.

"To answer the little witch's question, we have both the True and Soul Bond," Eugene said as he wrapped his arm around the Princesses waist.

"And soon you will have both too!" Rapunzel chirped happily.

"We will?" Anna tilted her head.

"Yes silly, the ball in a few days? That's your engagement ball, honestly I thought Elsa would have informed you by now," Rapunzel giggled.

"Engagement ball Elsa?" Anna asked looking up to the Queen with big innocent eyes.

"W-well that night you-you said you'd marry me if I asked and there were meetings arranged and it makes sense we would do it sooner rather than later because what if that one time did work? What do I tell everyone when you show up expecting? Oh heavens we're both female what do I tell the humans?" Elsa said as she started fiddling with her hands before moving them to hold her head as words kept spilling from her mouth.

"Elsa relax, deep breaths," Anna said as she gently took the Queens hands in hers. The monarch seemed to calm down almost instantly at the feel of Anna's warm touch and calming aura.

"Wow and here I thought healer only meant physical injuries, but I can understand keeping a patient calm would be key, what else can you do?" Eugene said as he watched the white witch.

"I honestly don't know, I just recently learned I was a witch," Anna said as she kept stroking the slowly breathing monarch's hands.

"Oh, a white witch in the wild? That is extremely rare. Tell me Anna how did you two meet anyway? Elsa has yet to tell me the details. I just assumed you were one of the nobles," Rapunzel said as she smiled.

"How about we talk about this over dinner tonight? There are things I still need to take care of," Elsa said as she calmed down.

"Yes I think you're still forgetting something," Anna said as she nodded.

"W-what am I forgetting?" Elsa asked hesitantly. She's sure she remembers everything.

She's arranged the invitations, ordered the flowers and food and drinks. The music was already set up and they were practicing. The decorations had started that morning.

"Elsa, I think she means you asking her for her hand," Rapunzel whispered into her cousin's ear.

"Rapunzel I think you and I should go look over the flowers we brought for the ball," Eugene said as he smiled and lead the Princess out of the office.

"Yes, let the two love birds have their little moment," Rapunzel giggled as they closed the door behind them.

Anna turned her attention to Elsa as she just batted her eyelashes. The Queen gulped and took a deep and steady breath. Why she felt so nervous was beyond her. They have talked about this, all be it briefly, but Anna did say she would say yes if Elsa asked. So there was no reason for her to be this on edge.

"Anna I would very much like if, oh shoot, this is wrong, hold on I just need a second," Elsa said before scurrying to behind her desk and opening it's drawers one by one. Anna bit her lip as she watched the young Queen search for something, getting more and more frantic with each opening and closing of a drawer.

"Elsa," Anna said softly as she tried not to giggle.

"Just a second Anna, I know I placed it here somewhere," Elsa said and turned around the books behind her.

"Elsa darling," Anna tried again as she picked up a small box on the little side table next to the chair Elsa had been sitting in with Rapunzel.

"Terribly sorry Anna I just want to do this right," Elsa said as she gave the redhead a nervous smile over her shoulder before turning back again and cursing under her breath. Anna giggled as the blonde lifted papers and moved some books.

"Are you looking for this?" Anna asked as she held the box in front of the frantic monarchs face. Elsa blinked before sighing I relief. She gave a soft chuckle and took the box from the witch.

"Thank you, what would I do without you?" Elsa asked looking to the young witch with so much adoration in her ice blue eyes.

"Probably get hounded by your council to find a mate," Anna smiled and Elsa nodded. Her fingers stroked over the velvety box gently before the Queen took a deep breath and moving onto one knee. It did look slightly silly with her being in a dress.

"I know this is relatively fast for a courting, but to tell you the truth I wouldn't have it any other way. My wolf is happy with you and I am happy with you. We would both like to keep having you around as our ray of sunshine. So Anna, would you do me the honor of becoming not only my wife and consort, but also my Soul Bond?" Elsa asked holding the box up to the smiling redhead. The ring inside was a beautiful silver ring with a decent sized sapphire in the middle.

Anna smiled to the young Queen lovingly as she cupped her cold hands gently, closing the box. Elsa gulped and worry flashed in her eyes as Anna coaxed her into standing. The witch gently moved a hand to the Queens cheek and cupped it, letting her fingers gently stroke behind the werewolves ear. Elsa couldn't help but let her eyes flutter close and nuzzle into the hand.

"Of course I'll marry you, you silly wolf," Anna cooed gently and when Elsa opened her eyes they shone like stars in the night sky. The moment was sweet and tender, lasting a few seconds before Elsa scooped the witch into a tight hug, burying her face into a freckled neck making Anna squeal.

"You have made me the happiest woman alive," Elsa said before pulling back enough to give the giggling redhead a soft kiss. Their first real kiss of many more to come.

It was supposed to be a simple chaste kiss; Elsa was planning on pulling away, but at the feel of the redheads soft lips on hers she couldn't help but melt into it. The young Queen could feel the wolf inside wanting to be let free so it can show the witch how happy it was, but the necklace she was wearing kept it in check.

"Anna," Elsa whispered as she pulled away just slightly enough to have the words escape.

"Yes?" Anna asked breathlessly, her eyes dazed.

"The wolf, it would very much like to um," Elsa blushed and bit her lip as she tried to find the right words without it sounding demanding or crude. Anna gave Elsa a very smug smile as she raised an eyebrow.

"Have its wicked way with me?" She asked confidently. Her heart was actually beating really fast; it's been a while since the first time. Elsa blushed a bright red.

"I-well-I mean…yes," Elsa said as she looked down, her shoulders moving up to her ears.

"Do you have time?" Anna asked as she bit her lip and toyed with the necklace around Elsa's neck.

"I-I'm sure I can be excused for an hour or two," Elsa said as she kept blushing, her own heart fluttering in her chest excitedly.

"Then I would love to, so long as we don't rip this dress, I'm quite fond of it," Anna smiled teasingly.

"Then maybe you should undress," Elsa said breathlessly.

"Hmm, no I want to see how much of a good puppy you can be," Anna smiled more as she reached behind the Queens neck and unclasped the necklace. Elsa took in a big and deep breath, taking in Anna's scent. Her pupils dilated and Anna bit her lip as she moved around the desk to the chaise lounge near the fireplace.

Elsa tried her very best to keep the wolf back while she undressed, she really didn't want to have someone fetch her cloths again. Her eyes never left Anna as the witch swayed her hips before leaning with her hands on the chaise to sway her perfect behind at the queen. The display made the wolf growl loudly.

Elsa was barely out of her dress when the wolf forced its way forward. Elsa shifted into her beast form and was immediately at Anna's back. Its massive paws gripping the witch's tiny waist as it licked her neck and cheek.

Anna gasped and smiled as she let one hand move to stroke through the wolf's snow white fur. A rumble worked through the beast's chest in a mock purr.

"Such a good beastie, now be nice and don't rip the dress," Anna purred and kissed its muzzle. The wolf growled and moved the redheads dress up over her backside before dragging the girl's undergarments down. Anna gasped and grinned at feeling the beast's excitement already pressing between her legs.

The wolf grunted and whined as it nuzzled Anna's cheek, its hips slightly rocking into the witch's backside.

"Go ahead, I'm ready for you," Anna purred and the wolf licked her cheek, curling it's tongue around her jaw as it pulled its hips back before thrusting forward hard, seething itself into the witch. Anna let out a loud and primal moan as the beast stretched her and filled her.

The beast rocked into her, not as brutally as the first time, but still enough to make her body bounce forward. Anna was having trouble keeping her arms steady on the chaise. It wasn't long before her arms buckled and she ended up on her elbows. This excited the wolf more as it laid its huge fluffy chest over her back and rocked even more.

Anna gasped and moaned as she bit her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Her head dropped down and the beast nipped at the back of her neck. The witch couldn't help but whine and gasp as she pressed her ass into the beast more. Her brain felt like it was melting, with each inward thrust the tip of the wolf cock pressed against her cervix, almost pushing past it and it felt so good.

The wolf whined as its massive hind legs moved to better brace itself, the claws digging into the carpet. The grip on Anna's hips tightened as the thrusting turned faster. The redhead could feel the knot on the beast start to press against her and her heart rate picked up more at remembering how deliciously full it made her feel.

Anna moved a hand to grip at the beast's fur, bracing herself for what was to come. It wasn't long till the wolf gave a hard thrust, sinking its inflated knot into her and pressing its tip tightly to her cervix. Anna screamed as her climax washed over her as the wolf howled and filled her with it's hot cum.

Anna felt herself shivering as she panted. The wolf panted next to her head too as its hips gently gyrated, still ejaculating into her. She couldn't help but giggle and stroke the beast's muzzle.

"Such a good wolfie," Anna hummed happily. The wolf licked over the witch's face and as its tail wagged, it moved their hips. Anna couldn't help but giggle some more.

"I guess we're stuck like this for a while," Anna sighed and stroked a hand over the beast's paws that still cling to her. The wolf grunted and moved them onto the rug in front the fireplace. The witch smiled as the beast carried her like she weighed nothing.

They ended up spooning on the carpet, the white beast holding Anna close to it. The redhead felt very safe and secure and oh so warm in its fur. Both of them started to drift off, a nap was always a good way to pass the time. Anna didn't mind, all the stress and worry and early mornings had her very sleepy.

They could talk about the ball later when they're both fully rested and relaxed.

* * *

 **There we go!**

 **I really hope ya'll enjoyed that! Till next time!**

 **X3**


End file.
